Dirty Good for Nothing Delinquents
by Audrey.TwoTone
Summary: Dallas x O.C. Slash. Dally brings a new friend to Tulsa that the world thinks he knows everything about, when really Dally doesn't know him as well as he thought. The Curtis gang can only bring them together while getting into an accidental triangle.


**Audrey TwoTone: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic alright, so please be patient with me if it's slow moving or just not-all that great. I apologize now because I have no idea how it's going to turn out since I'm kinda writing it as I go. BUT. Please review, because you guys are great. Well. There goes my two cents. :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Outsiders, the only character I own in Daniel, since he is a blonde greaser from my own imagination. This is a slash fic, and if you don't like boy on boy action or references then please don't read this and reply with a complaint or something like that. Because it's right here and maybe you should actually read this little thing here. _Rated for alcohol usage, language, and later on sexual suggestions, references and actions._**

**_A note please_: Anything within ' ' marks, are simply thoughts. I just wanted to make that clear, because you never know who might get confused and think that the character is talking. Trust me, it's happened before with myself, hahaha. XD**

**  
**

"_I don't need no woman to tie me down!_" Daniel howled as he held his favorite beer in his fist that he swung around happily as he was being dragged out of the bar by Dallas Winston. Dally did his best to pull Daniel out of the bar and save them both quite a lot of embarrassment, but of course, Daniel wanted to stay and have a few more drinks.

"Oh come on Danny, not here and not now! We need to leave before you're puking the passenger seat, ya hear?" Dally said as he tried to pull the blonde boy with him. It was almost as if Daniel was throwing a fit as he clung onto the counter trying to smooth talk the bartender to giving him one more beer before he was 'ripped from this retched hell hole'.

"Oh come on man, you know how it is, one for the road, ya know? Aw, be a pal, fill me up one last mug?" Danny said as he held out the glass. The bartender refused with a simple shake of his head, and that's when Daniel became furious. "What the fuck do you _mean_ no? I paid for my drinks, didn't I? I pay taxes don't I? Then why the hell won't you just give me one more drink you asshole? It's not like I'm asking you to _fuck me_ or anything, ya bastard!" Daniel snarled. The truth was that Daniel had never paid taxes in his life considering he'd never had a job before and was barely noticeable to everyone in the government besides the police.

Dally was now starting to turn a light shade of red as he pulled one last time on Daniel, and had then successfully removed him from the bar, but not soon enough. Just before the two boys excited the entrance, Danny had thrown the mug and caused it to smash on the floor near the neatly arranged bar stools. Once the two boys were outside, Dally couldn't help but yell at Daniel. "Seriously, what in the hell is your problem?! And you wonder why I never take you drinking anymore! Because of bullshit like this, that's why! You have too many drinks, your temper is out of control, and you never leave until you're right back where you started, dirt poor! One day Danny you're going to fucking drink yourself to death and no one's going to be there to care or stop you. I'm not even kidding; I'm just beginning to not even give a fuck anymore, man." Dallas scolded, half-heartedly. Dally, being the great friend he was to Danny, would never desert him like everyone else that Daniel had ever known. Dally was all Daniel had left in the world, considering he couldn't rely on his foster family, his real parents, or any of his relatives. Sure Daniel had friends, but they were people that he really didn't want to be around. That's why he had run away to Tulsa, because the only person that he'd known and had ever been a real friend to was Dallas Winston.

Daniel thought about what Dally had said to him, and even though he hated being confronted with his faults (since he knew very well what they were, thanks to this real mother) he hated being told what they were, and generally listened to no one except Dally. Even though it was more than obvious that Dally wouldn't leave him, he sometimes feared that one day he would, and Daniel would think it was all a joke until he realized that Dallas wasn't coming back for him. He looked at Dallas with the same look he'd always given every person that told him how it was considering he never liked hearing it, the look that said so very clearly, 'you're completely full of shit'. But Daniel wanted to make it seem like he'd change, since he really didn't mind giving people the false hope they'd given him more than enough times, though keeping the same face he said softly, "I'm sorry Dallas, I didn't mean nothin' by it. I just wanted to have some fun, you know? Somethin' that'd bring us a bit closer together, but if it's really hurtin' you that bad then I won't do it anymore."

Dally looked at Daniel with sharp eyes. 'You lying sack of shit'. "Alright Danny, I'll take your word for it. Nothin's better than the word of a Jersey man." Dallas knew all his games, all his lies; Dally knew _everything_ about Daniel with one exception which Dally thought was the valuable piece of information that he was missing out on: Who Daniel was attracted to.

Through all the years he'd known Daniel, never once did he show any sexual attraction to the opposite, or for that matter, even the same sex as himself. It had to be the strangest thing that Dally had seen in a while. Whenever he was with Daniel, he always took him 'babe watching' and howled at the all the cute and beautiful dames that would walk by (or for that matter across the street) and never once did Daniel give any sort or response. Not a smile, not a nod, not a whistle, nothing. But when Dally would hint at the boys, never once did he say one damn word, Danny was exactly the same as he was with the women. Dallas was in deep thought about the possibility that Daniel could have no sexual preference at all when a voice broke his thoughts. "Dally…"

"What Danny?"

"Take me home. _Now_. I don't feel too hot…" Dallas looked over at the blonde boy and noticed he was turning a slight shade of green. Green! Dally quickly stepped out of range so that way Danny wasn't to put his brains out all over his shoes.

There was the sound of liquid hitting pavement and spitting afterwards. Between the two boys there was an awkward silence, and then finally Dally decided to attempt comfort with conversation between the spewing of digested meals that would soon wind up on floor. "So, uh… This happen often?"

Daniel spit again and looked up at Dally with the glare of a junkyard dog. "I don't know Dallas, you know fucking everything there is to know about me, why don't you tell me? Because right now, I can't even fucking remember. I don't even remember what I was suppose to do today aside from limit my drinking to four beers – which by the way, didn't go too well – and go home legally drunk! Tell me Dally, since you know everything!"

"…" Dally really didn't know _how_ exactly to reply to the angry blonde. It was bit strange for Dallas to know almost everything about Daniel, but there really wasn't anyone else that he had so close to him aside from Johnny. "Well, actually every time I've taken you drinking you've puked up _something_, and uh… Today you were suppose to apply for a job. I think I only remembered because I was suppose to have one of my friends meet you and help you get in with that."

"Oh just great, great Dallas. You know you're the best help a guy could ever have, ya know? So amazing. Almost like a goddamned machine. I swear, if all guys were like you, I'd shoot myself straight on the spot and not give a damn who'd miss me considering no one would even care. If anything Dally, I know you'd be one happy man if I was to die at this moment, that way you wouldn't have to worry so much about if I'm going to drown in my own puke."

"Okay man, now you're just being stupid. Come on, let's get in the car and get you in somewhere, huh? Sounds great than sleepin' in the park, right?" Dally attempted to coax Daniel, hoping that he'd stop talking complete nonsense. 'I don't know who fills his head with all that crap. I really do care for ya, ya idiot, I just wish you weren't so goddamn hard to get close to,' Dally thought as he helped Daniel into the car.

Danny hung his head out the window in case he was to throw up while they drove, he had a feeling he would never be able to turn his head fast enough to aim and then release. Dally really didn't have any idea where to take Daniel considering that the Curtis family or any of Dally's friends had ever met Daniel, let alone know of his existence. Dally just hoped that the boys would be hospitable to Danny, considering that he wasn't exactly the nicest guy around unless he saw something he wanted; which was often rare.

The automobile slowly rolled up to a red light. Dally glanced over at Daniel to see how he was doing, and it turns out that he was just resting his head out the car window now. Dallas admired the boy, he really did. Daniel was everything a girl could want – aside from being a complete jerk at times to where you really did wonder if he got PMS. Daniel was handsome, smart, cunning, smooth, sweet at times and very humorous if he was in the mood or trusted you with his life. So, why didn't he have a girl? Dally found himself looking at Daniel longer than he intended, and even looking at him in a way that he never imagined he would. Dallas slowly visually examined his strong frame, but his eyes for some weird reason lingered in some odd places. The silence was broken by a vicious voice. "What the fuck are you staring at? Are you driving the car or what?" Daniel had seen Dally, _he'd noticed_.

Dally quickly whipped his head back into position and fixed his eyes on the road, his face became a faint shade of pink that was unnoticeable against the red and city lights. "Nothin' man, just making sure that you didn't spill any of your barf in the car."

"Ha! I ain't that much of an asshole," Daniel replied before hanging his head back outside the window. The light turned green and the car sped off into the night, heading for what to the Curtis gang was home.

**So guys, what'd you think about that one? I know it ain't that much really, but I promise to update real soon. But in the meantime, I'd love for you guys to leave some reviews and tell me what you guys think.**

**Pretty please?**


End file.
